Sakura Matori~*
by Juraian Princess
Summary: There are never any stories where a girl joins the GOA, so I made this story. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ *r/r*
1. Default Chapter

*~**Sakura Matori**~*

By: Juraian Princess

Ok before I start I have to tell you that I don't own Megami Kouhosei or it's characters. I just love the characters so much I wanted to write a fic for this wonderful anime and manga.

I redid this story especially for Suppi Cat and Luna Crescent. I've kept the story line 'cause I liked it and to clarify for those who can't imagine what the story line is; it's a Mary Sue and A/U.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A petite carrier vessel is slowly passing thought the dark empty space, heading towards the GOA spacecraft.

"We are getting a new candidate today and I want to test him." Said instructor Azuma.

"Is that normal for a candidate to come after the semester has already begun?" asked the brown haired youth Zero.

"No it is very peculiar that a candidate come now but this one came from special orders. It seems that the emperor has chosen this candidate. I want to test this candidate. When he comes out of the carrier I want all of you to attack using your EX" Spoke Azuma.

"Why do you want us to do that for, instructor?" questioned Clay.

"I want to test the reflexes of the candidate and see how developed his EX is." said Azuma.

The 5 soon to be goddess pilots hid to have an advantage over the new arrival. As the cargo ship slowly descended, the creaky metal door opened. A semi tall person calmly walked out; wearing a hooded coat that covered the person's face. The person walked 5 feet in font of Azuma and stopped.

"What is he doing? It's almost as if he is waiting for something" murmured Azuma to himself.

The boys suddenly lunged at the person. The person easily dodged the attacks the boys threw and finally hit them, causing them all to fall down. Hiead suddenly got up and ripped off the person's coat. To reveal that it was a girl. Hiead lunged at the girl again; she easily dodged every attack. He left an open space near his stomach and she took advantage of it. She kicked him there and Hiead lost his footing. He suddenly fell on his bottom.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost? There was supposed to be a new candidate on that cargo ship." yelled Clay.

"No, I am the candidate you are waiting for. Number 133; here by request of the emperor (I'm sorry I don't know what form of government they have at this time, so I put emperor. It will also help in the future chapters to come)." Spoke the girl. 

"I hope I didn't hurt you guys too badly"

"Who..Who are you?" Zero stuttered.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Matori. It's nice to meet you Zero. Are you my new classmates?" questioned Sakura.

"Um yeah I think" said Zero. "By the way my name's Zero, this is Clay, the tall one over there is Roose, he's Yamagi, and he's Hiead." bellowed Zero.

"Nice to meet you all. I suppose you are instructor Azuma." Said Sakura as she respectfully bowed to the boys and Azuma.(I like it this way so back off)

"Let me see your id number." Spoke Azuma blankly.

Sakura held out her wrist. He scanned it and the computerized scanner said "Candidate number 133. Name Sakura Matori. Sex Female. Height 5'9. Weight 130 lbs(she's not anorexic or bulimic. I fixed her weight for the reviewers. Hope you like it). Hair color Light Blue. Eye color Blue. Blood type EO. Age 14. Scan complete. Welcome Miss Sakura Matori. Your Id number has been confirmed and registered into the computer."

"Now that you have been positively id. Go to room 134 and change into the appropriate uniform, then meet me here in 10 minutes. You better not be late!" Bellowed the instructor as he threw her a uniform at Sakura.

She left to find her room. When she found it she entered it. The soon to be goddess pilot technicians. As she entered it a girl with bright red hair jumped in front of her.

"Hello Sakura and welcome to the room. My name is Kizna. This is Wrecka, Tsukasa, Ikhny, and Saki. You're the new Candidate for goddess right?"

"Yes and I must hurry and change. Instructor Azuma gave me 10 minutes and I have only 5 minutes now."

Sakura threw her clothes, on an empty bed that said number 133 on it and hurriedly put on her black and white uniform.

"I'm sorry we can't talk now." She said as she ran off towards the docking bay.

"Don't worry, we'll talk at lunch!" yelled Kizna as she waved after Sakura.


	2. First Day

****

*~Sakura Matori~*

By: Juraian Princess

Ok before I start I have to tell you that I don't own Megami Kouhosei or it's characters. I just love the characters so much I wanted to write a fic for this wonderful anime and manga.

I redid this story especially for Suppi Cat and Luna Crescent. I've kept the story line 'cause I liked it and to clarify for those who can't imagine what the story line is; it's a Mary Sue and A/U.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ran swiftly as she turned sharply down a corridor. As she entered Azuma yelled, "I'm glad you could join us number 133. Just because you are different do not expect any different treatment then the others!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way instructor." Calmly spoke Sakura.

Azuma turned away and the candidates followed behind him. They slowly trudged down the winding corridors until they reached a white metallic door. The door slid to the side to show giant running wheels on the side.

"This is what is going to happen today. First you will run in the wheel. Second you will run with the magnetized boots and then you will go to sick bay to make sure you are in perfect condition. Then the headmaster (I dono what he's called) will introduce you to the rest of the candidates." Bellowed Azuma. "The rest of you while, I am helping Sakura have study hall or you can stay here. The choice is yours."

As Sakura gently stepped into the wheel platform, the boys sat down to watch this new candidate run. When she was securely on, Azuma pushed the start button.

"Level One" spoke a computerized voice.

After 10 minutes, Azuma saw that Sakura wasn't even sweating.

"She should be sweating!" he yelled to himself.

"Computer Level 4" yelled Azuma.

The computer bleeped in recognition. Sakura started sweating 15 minutes after level 4 was unitized. Azuma pressed the stop button and yelled, "That's enough. Time for the magnetic boot run. You run 40 laps around this perimeter of this room. That is equal to 3 miles."

Sakura strapped on the gigantic heavy boots and waited for the computer to tell her to start. A computerized voice said, " 3 mile magnetic run. Ready begin." She took off slowly, then preceded to sprint around the room for 15 minutes when the computer said, "3 miles complete"

"That was very impressive" said Zero as he walked into the room.

"Thanks" answered Sakura.

"Time to go to the sickbay" bellowed Azuma as he walked into the room.

The group of students again followed Azuma through the long winding corridors to the sickbay area. 

"Hello, I am Dr. Riru. If you would please come with me." She said to Sakura. "Just step in this cylinder please." Sakura slowly entered into the pod. "A liquid is going to go into the capsule. Don't worry about it. Just relax and breathe normally." She says. The doctor then tells the nurses to start injecting Z.L and a see through blue liquid starts filling the capsule.

Sakura's chart is raised on a screen being panned over and then nurse says "There are no atomic replacements at all. Not a single one doctor." Spoke a nurse.

"That can't be right. Do the scan again." Murmured Dr. Riiru.

"I did doctor 3 times." replied the nurse.

"This candidate is different then the rest" said Dr. Riru to herself.

"Let her out. I want to ask her some questions." She told the nurse.

"Yes doctor" replied the nurse as she let her out of the capsule.

As Sakura exited the capsule, Dr. Riru walked up to her.

"Sakura I have some questions I want to ask you" she said.

"Yes doctor." Replied Sakura.

"I want to know how is it possible that you have an EO blood type, how you have EX when it's clear that only males have it, and how come you have no atomic replacements." Asked Dr. Riru.

"When my mother was pregnant; she was told she was going to have twins, a boy and a girl. Something went wrong with her pregnancy and my twin brother was absorbed into me. The doctors still don't know what happened. All they know is that when my brother was absorbed; it left me with an extreme amount of EX in my blood." Told Sakura.

"That explains the EX in your blood. Absorption is very rare; especially with the technology we now have. There is still one question though. Why is your blood type EO?" questioned Dr. Riru.

"That is because of my family. My family isn't the average one most would have. My bloodline is what you would call prestigious. Only my family or relatives, have that type of blood." Said Sakura.

"Who…Who is your family" stutter the doctor.

"I cannot tell you Miss Riru for it would ruin my chance of becoming a pilot" said Sakura as she exited the sickbay room. 

Azuma entered the room when Sakura was in the hallway with the other boys. As he entered he saw the stunned face of Dr. Riru.

"I assume you got a little more information then you wanted. So how is she? Can she really become a pilot?" Azuma asked solemnly.

Dr. Riru said. "I can tell you this Azuma; she will become a pilot and surpass everyone's expectations.


End file.
